


Time is not Matter

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: JUST, Other, idk what this is, it HAD a plot, then it became something else, then nothing at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just, the Tags say it all. I literally thought, "Well, I like it when Sans is completely broken down into nothingness, so, why don't I do it too?" and it started out good, until I lost it and now it's....nothing.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is not Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it, cuz I don't know if I do myself.

It was about time to face Undyne. For the human to face her, he means. About an hour to do nothing.

LOADING was as bad as resets. A little worse, even. You can never know when the human will QUIT, and RELOAD a little while earlier.

Or die in a FIGHT and RELOAD so many times he loses count. Who counts, anyway? He does. And it drives him crazy.

~~~~~~~~~

Some times he watches the human fight Undyne. But maybe he arrives after its started, and the human dies, and he’s teleported back to where he was when the battle started. At home.

When this happens, he feels like screaming, but he doesn’t complain, he just tells Papyrus that he’s leaving, and leaves.

Some times he accidentally says “again” and Papyrus questions him each time he says it, and Sans is careful to never say it again.

~~~~~~~~~

The resets only start killing him to the extent the LOADs do when the human starts getting bored and starts speedrunning or only going to a certain point in the game, so the six hours turns into five hours, four hours, three hours. Sans is pretty sure he can nap the entirety of the time the human’s here.

But he can’t, he has a script to follow, or suffer the consequences. Gaster’s an example of that.

So he sticks to the script. Getting out of bed’s a chore, sleeping is a chore, not sleeping is a chore, (overdosing on sleep medicine is too tempting) eating is too easy, and he hates all of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

e stops caring, one time. His brother dies, and he can’t even cry. He tries, stars, he tries, but he can’t. hes almost relieved. his SOUL cant take it..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster might have had the right idea.

 

  
~~~~~

 

No, he has to stay for Papyrus

 

 

~~~~~~~~’~

He’s so tired.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

He forgets to talk, because talking costs effort, and the universe punishes him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ~~And for a~~ time ~~he can only speak in hands~~

 

 

 

  
This time is too long

 

 

  
who is papyrus

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  
The human almost knows what Sans is going through, but not enough. Sans is the same every time. Sans does nothing different. They don’t understand, he can’t.

the human forgets about the game for a while in pacifist route and doesn’t reset, so Sans has a free time. to do whatever he wants. and he does.

he makes a snowman and a pile of snow like usual and takes a little extra care in Papyrus, in his name, for no reason.

he makes a few more hot dogs and cats, for no reason in particular.

He Makes More Shortcuts, For No Reason At ALL. so dont ask

Sans is almost content with his little measure of harder work. but he isn’t because he shouldn’t be. His Grin is wider anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE HUMAN RESETS WITHOUT FINISHING PACIFIST AND STARTS A GENOCIDE NEVERMIND BEING NICE

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans stops trying this Time. screw consequences. he stays in bed for six hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Sans forgets everything and sans is no longer who is sans don't ask him he doesn't know~~

 

~~oh look another skeleton~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ISnt Supposed to know but he knows and cant look papyrus in the face anymore

 

~~papyrus has been assaulted and he is the human definition of a monster~~

~~he has to stop he can't do this anymore~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans realizes the human has stopped, and is too happy for words.

They got bored, and stopped playing.

Sans does anything he wants, and lives years with new things happening all the Time, and has never been happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~’

The human comes again, plays pacifist, and sans isnt even mad

  
~~~~~~~~~

genocide, this time, and sans cant complain

  
~~~~~~~~~  
then half a pacifist, and nothing. Sans is still happy, even if it’s the same things as last Time. can’t complain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the breaks get longer and longer, and Sans is happier each almost-full life he lives.

one time, he lives long enough to die, naturally, and he is too happy, even if they’re still underground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
they reset, do genocide, get to New Home, and just as they are about to get Judged, the anomaly must’ve found better things to do and QUIT.

they dont reset for a long time.

sans is lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
then they come and reset, (they dont kill him) and leaves the game alone for a long time. Sans dies naturally again. and stays dead.

till they reset and QUIT before they start any kind of route. Toriel is itchy. Papyrus is itchy. Alphys is itchy. Everyone is itchy. Even down to Heats Flamesman. Sans doesn’t know what to feel, what with everyone agonizing over something that should happen that they don’t know about yet. Sans stays put. He forgets how to enjoy his free time.

  
It’s sad.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The human resets and Sans has long forgotten how Papyrus and he were made, he realizes. Doesn’t even remember their numbers. They   
had numbers,  
didn’t they?  
With a laugh,  
he realizes,  
that everyone has numbers.  
 ~~Is someone messing with his data?~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans realizes that he should give in.   
He doesn’t want to, of course.

For some reason, and it sent him spiraling down into hysterical laughter, that he likes the struggle. Like it’s actually a fight.

him,   
against, not the human,  
but the  
programming

Sans found it hilarious, Papyrus was concerned, and watched over him like a dog.   
~~The real dog~~  
 ~~couldn’t~~  
 ~~care~~  
 ~~less.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I did a Kishimoto and have no Idea ho I'm going to end this unharmed.


End file.
